New Doomed Begining
by Crashxin2xMe
Summary: Alternate begining of season 6. ANGSTY ChloeJack, but still realistic. No character death, I promise!
1. one

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; I get paid nothing; I do this because I have a passion for writing ... and I have no life!

**Rating:** Teen, just because it is Jack Bauer

**Summary: **This is my version of the first hour of this season. I know this would probably take more time then necessary, but I thought it was a fun write, and good read. Please enjoy!

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1**

Twenty months, twenty long months, had passed. And now, now he was coming home. He heard the door begin to slide open. Light flooded the air crafts storage compartment. Though it was night, it was still hard for his eyes to adjust.

The man, slightly favoring his left foot, stumbled down the ramp. His hand-cuffs chaffed his wrists. His usually military short blonde hair nearly reached his shoulders; and his smooth, clean shaven face was covered with a straggly beard.

"Jack Bauer." said a graying older man who Jack recognized. His old buddy Curtis stood there too; gun pointed as if he would run away. Jack new that the only reason he'd been rescued was to be sacrificed. He, however, could only guess the reason and the who. He'd been saved a many a time before, only to then be used. He'd learned a long time ago that in his line of work, you can't get emotionally attached ... to anything. And in China he learned not to get too attached to himself either.

He'd become something similar to that of the living dead in China; a breathing, emotionless loveless soul.

Jack was led into a warehouse-like room and seated in a folding chair made of cold, grey steel, and but one lonely light hung about him. Sitting across from the two men that used to be his comrades, he felt like he was being interrogated, as if not the man they spoke of were the problem ... but as if he were the terrorist.

The men discussed the terror attacks. Jack sat silently; he could only guess what they would ask of him. And what they asked, finally, actually came as a relief.

The bottom line of what they begged of him came to as a request to be used as a human sacrifice. He was to be handed over to a group of Middle Eastern terrorists in exchange for an end to the horrifying attacks on American soil.

"So you'll do it, Jack?" Bill asked with a bit of a smirk, as if he hadn't just taken away Jack's life.

"I know what's being asked of me sir." he replied flatly. His grey eyes, the color and sternness of stone met Bill's.

He was directed to the back of the room to a shower, scissors, a comb and new clothes. He entered the room-like area slowly. He was slightly apprehensive towards the situation, but he kept his head high and mind cleared. He slowly made his way to the wash basin. He cleared his face of the dark, haunting dirt that mocked his features; then he trimmed his hair. Just as he unbuttoned the top button of his shirt to change he faltered when he heard a gasp behind him.

"Jack?! Is it really you?!" a woman's harsh voice asked.

He winced. He knew who was behind him, and had to refrain himself from running to her and gathering her in his arms. He couldn't do that to her. In a few hours time he'd be escorted to his death... it would be selfish of him to give her a false sense of hope.


	2. two

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; I get paid nothing; I do this because I have a passion for writing ... and I have no life!

**Rating:** Teen, just because it is Jack Bauer

**Summary: **This is my version of the first hour of this season. I know this would probably take more time then necessary, but I thought it was a fun write, and good read. Please enjoy! This is Chapter No. 2

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2**

"It is you. Oh, my god..." she sobbed. Tears were unleashed and rippling down her peach colored cheeks. Her shoulders vigorously shook as her heart broke for the man before her usually cynical, sarcastic eyes.

This was his undoing. He never could watch her cry.

"Yeah, Chloe, it's me." he said as he turned to her.

She took a baby-step towards him to check his reaction. When he mad no attempt to back away from her, she ran the tiny space between them and quickly circled his large shoulder span and she buried her face in his strong chest.

He stood stunned, scared, for a moment before placing his hands behind her head, stroking her chestnut locks.

"Jack. I missed you. So much." she whispered, embarrassed.

"I... god Chloe. You..." he couldn't form a single sentence. He just knew how amazing if felt to hold her. Her figure was so small, he completely enveloped her. But her curves were just so perfectly proportioned to her small frame ... that she was dangerous.

Once he realized how relaxed he felt holding her, he realized how unfair it would be to use her like this. He placed his hands on her hips and pushed her away lightly.

"Chloe: This time tomorrow, I'll be with a group of terrorists, probably dead. You can't remember seeing me like this. I have to be dead to you as of now."

Tears began to cloud her eyes. God, she hated being so emotional around him. He was the only one who ever saw the sadistic side of Chloe. Everyone else just saw the bitter, crazed, divorcee.

"Because at any moment I could be."

The tears began to fall from her eyes, for a second time.

"Don't cry Chloe. Not for me."

This time it was his eyes that began to cloud.

"No, Chloe. Don't...don't." he pleaded.

His hand reached up to the smooth peach colored cheeks. He ran his rough thumb over the wet edges of her eyes. His other fingers brushed her temple, and her eyes fluttered closed as she relaxed her cheek into his hand and brought her hands up to hold his hand in place. He smiled sadly and jerked his hand away.

"You can't fall for ... we can't do this." he turned away from her. "You should go."

At first, hurt and pain, and anger flickered through her eyes. But then she realized that he didn't want them to be this way, but they had to be. It was inevitable.

He stood still, facing away from her and screamed, "Leave Chloe!"

She backed up. She always tried to do just what Jack ordered.


	3. three

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; I get paid nothing; I do this because I have a passion for writing ... and I have no life!

**Rating:** Teen, just because it is Jack Bauer

**Summary: **This is my version of the first hour of this season. Wow .. This is getting longggger and longgger.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3**

He stood still, facing away from her and screamed, "Leave Chloe!"

She backed up. She always tried to do just what Jack ordered.

After a few moments of silence, he assumed she was gone. He continued to unbutton his shirt. He slid it off and let it drop to the floor, exposing a series of scars. They covered two-thirds of his back. He lowered his head then closed his eyes and sighed.

Chloe, who had stayed in Jack's presence against orders quietly snuck up behind him and delicatly laid a hand on each shoulder. Jack sighed in defeat.

"I could never leave you Jack." she muttered.

She slowly, and gently, moved her finger over each and every torturous scar that told a story of how it got there, and everything the body had endured. One scar, slightly raised, drew her attention. It cut straight across his back in a diagonal line that started at his left shoulder and traveled between his shoulder blades and ended under his ribcage on his right side. She traced it several times; and silently, he let her.

She pulled her finger tips away and laid her hands flatly on his back and pressed her lips to his left shoulder. He sharply inhaled. She then continued to generously place a series of feather light kisses down the scar.

"Chloe..."

"I know, but, Jack ... Can you honestly tell me that you have nothing to live for? Nothing to keep you here? Nothing to make you think twice before becoming a human-sacrifice for the country?" At this time, she had moved from behind him to face him. But his eyes lay on the floor.

"It's not about that Chloe! It's about saving the country!" he began to redden with what could be simply anger, or what they both could tell was a noble lie.

"Jack! You saved the country, maybe even the world numerous times! Then they say 'screw you', and throw you to China like a pork chop to a hungry beast, and then they ask this of you?! You have no reason to feel obligated to do this!" She too was reddening.

"This is my responsibility Chloe ... besides... I have nothing." he turned away from her, his intense eyes glistening with tears. "All I have is a job that's going to kill me, a dead wife, a daughter that wants nothing to do with me, a few dead friends and ex-girlfriend who loved her social status more than me. She thinks I'm dead.

I don't want to die a useless man. I want to die for something. This way I'll actually have done something to clear myself of my mistakes, and save those I love." he sad down, hands covering his face.

This was a moment of first for Chloe O'Brian. For the first time, she noticed his mangled hand. She saw him cry ... and for the first time in the two years he'd, she had no idea what to do. She sees herself as a computer genius, which she is, however; she'd never seen herself as a compassionate woman. And for the first time she decided to try to be as compassionate as her pathetic, little, automatic computer-like-chip in her chest she called a heart, would allow.


	4. four

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; I get paid nothing; I do this because I have a passion for writing ... and I have no life!

**Rating:** Teen, just because it is Jack Bauer

**Summary: **This is my version of the first hour of this season. This chap. is short, hope you enjoy anyway!

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4**

And for the first time she decided to try to be as compassionate as her pathetic, little, automatic computer-like-chip in her chest she called a heart, would allow.

"So you're going to give up on CTU? On Bill, and Curtis and -"

Jack cut her off.

"Bill and Curtis are the ones asking me to do this!"

She stood her ground, "And Milo and"

"I have a responsibility! I have to keep this country safe! I can't help if I'm worth more dead!"

She screamed as loud as he ever could, "and-"

"Do you know how many women, alone, would be better off with out me? My wife and Audrey alone! And Kim, I lover her. It's a father's job to love his daughter! But she's better off with out me. She's already expressed that! Name on person who loves me, Chloe! Really. Unconditionally. Like I love my daughter! Like I loved my wife! Like I still love my wife! They've ripped my heart out once, but I've done it to them for as long as I can remember. I hurt them! And it's killing me! Name one person who isn't taking revenge, one person who doesn't want to!"

She continued to try to speak, but he went on.

"Try Chloe! Good-luck! But I still have to do what is right! But try Chloe. I'm dying to hear your answer!"

"And me Jack. All of it. _Me_!"


	5. five end

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; I get paid nothing; I do this because I have a passion for writing ... and I have no life!

**Rating:** Teen, just because it is Jack Bauer

**Summary: **This is my version of the first hour of this season. Final Chapter. I hope you all have enjoyed, I know I have. Review .. PLEASE! D

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 5**

"And me Jack. All of it. _Me_!"

He covered his eyes with his mangled hand again. At this point, she realized that there was just nothing else she could say. Besides, she was emotionally drained. All she could seem to do was walk over to the steel and thinly padded cot. She sat down next to him, with only a few inches between them. After a few minutes she scooted towards him a bit. Their knees touched, then their thighs met too.

He looked her in the eye and saw the love he'd never seen there before.

"I'm so sorry." he murmured. He began to tear up, and from a lack of food he collapsed into a small ball like figure on the cot.

"You're exhausted. Poor man." she whispered.

She put an arm around his back and moved him to lay on his side. His legs were out stretched and his hands still at his side She lightly picked up his head and laid it in her lap. She gently stroked his cheek and ran her finger tips through his thin hair. Her other hand stroked his mangled one. She sat that way for a long time.

After about thirty minutes he began to talk in his sleep. Chloe chuckled at this, but her smile faded when she heard his words.

"Let her go! She had nothing to do with this. It's me ..." a moment later he continued, "Take me. Do what you want, but you touch her and I swear to God you'll wish you were dead!"

She was going to wake him up but stopped herself. He'd quit talking. Seconds later he began to cry in his sleep.

This time she decided to wake him from his nightmare. He needed sleep, but he didn't need this.

"Jack? Jack? Jack! Wake up!"

"Oh, my god." he whispered. "I dreamed they killed you Chloe. It, it all seemed so real."

"Shh. It's okay Jack. I'm fine." she whispered delicatly.

"Chloe..." he said as he sat up, "I have to do this."

"I know..."she mouthed.

"But can I tell you something? It needs to be done..."

"Of course, do you need me to do something?"

"Yes. Tell Kim I lover her ... and know that ... I love you too. Chloe."

"What?" she whispered, bewildered. She asked, knowing quite well what he said.

"Don't forget me." he replied.

"Never...!" she said as they leaned closer.

"Good." was his one word answer.

At the moment, their lips met, softly and tenderly. A soft but fiery passion. They pulled away, and sat holding each other; his head rest in the crook of her neck, her cheek against his temple. They sat there. Silently etching the image of one another in their brain, thinking. Wondering. Wondering what would come next on the rough road of life, because he was Jack ... and she was Chloe. And because the two of them, couldn't ever be separated.

**END**


End file.
